


Lasertag

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: "Come on, it'll be fun!", you were beaming, as you flopped down in the lap of a disgruntled Vanderwood, who was currently seated on the couch. "I highly doubt it. I've decided to get away from having to shoot people. So what makes you think I'll do it again voluntarily?", he grumbled, though still rested his hands on your hips, to make sure you wouldn't slip off his lap.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lasertag

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played lasertag myself, so I'm sorry for not being able to describe the action properly...
> 
> I apologize for possible mistakes, since English is not my first language

"Come on, it'll be fun!", you were beaming, as you flopped down in the lap of a disgruntled Vanderwood, who was currently seated on the couch. "I highly doubt it. I've decided to get away from having to shoot people. So what makes you think I'll do it again voluntarily?", he grumbled, though still rested his hands on your hips, to make sure you wouldn't slip off his lap. 

"It's just lasertag, babe... That's far from what you used to do, trust me. Besides, it's a fact that you might win as well." Humming, you began to play with his hair, trying not to look to smug when you noticed how he quirked a brow. Seemed like you got his attention after all. 

"Only might?"  
"Mhm. I'm pretty good myself, you know. Never lost a match against my friends so far."  
There was a glint in his brown eyes that you knew all too well. The one he got when he saw himself challenged and you would only need to push him a little further to make him give in. So with the sweetest smile, you pressed a kiss to his lips, before slipping off his lap. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell everyone that we'll be one person short, if you're too scared to lose..."

It didn't take long, until you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist and you couldn't help but giggle quietly, resting your hands on top of his." You know you're all gonna go down, right?", he nearly growled into your ear, though the playfulness was noticeable in his voice. Still it sent a shiver down your spine.  
"Oh, it's on, handsome! I will kick your ass and I won't be sorry about it!" 

Honestly? You kind of regretted your cockiness on the spot. Mainly because you knew how good of an agent he had been. And in case he'd really win, he'd hold it against you forever, because he could be a little shit like that, at times. But even then you were still set on putting up a fight and making it anything but easy for him. 

Turning around in his arms, he didn't hesitate to lean in and capture your lips in another kiss. "We'll see who'll be kicking whose ass, baby girl. I'm not gonna go easy on you."  
You couldn't help but chuckle at that. "When are you ever, huh? Come on, let's get ready. We'll meet the others in an hour."

With that you peeled yourself out of his arms, basically skipping into the bedroom to get changed into a pair of leggings and a thin, (f/c) sweater, along with a pair of sneakers. Anything that would constrict your movements could mean the end for you in that game. And you weren't gonna risk that. 

A little over an hour later, you, Vanderwood and 6 of your friends were currently getting strapped into the vests, everyone being excited about the location and how cool the lights were. But your gaze was fixed on your boyfriend who, that you were more than sure of, wore one of his tighter t-shirts on purpose. He knew that his arms could get you quite distracted. 

_Snap out of it now, (y/n)! You need to focus!_

"Are you sure you really want a match against me? We could still suggest to play in teams instead", Vanderwood basically purred as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You, on the other hand, nearly glared at him. There was no way in hell you'd back down now! "Nope! It's everyone for themselves. And I don't intend on losing", you chirped and, since you knew he wasn't the biggest fan of PDA, settled for a peck on his cheek.

It wasn't long until your round, including another group for more players, would start and you all scurried off to find cover. Vanderwood winked at you on his way and you answered by blowing him a kiss, before hiding yourself from view of the others.  
No matter how often you'd play, you doubted that the thrill would ever lessen, since the threat of someone jumping around a corner and taking you out was ever present. 

But thankfully, you were pretty sneaky, moving from cover to cover, after making sure everything was clear and when you encountered someone, you were quick to point the laser gun at their chest and shoot. Of course there were moments where you nearly got hit, though you never hesitated to just dive for the next cover, possible bruised knees be damned! Because you were on a mission, this time. And that was to at least stay in the game longer than that sneaky agent. 

Speaking of which... There were only 5 minutes left on the clock and you realized that you didn't run into him once. The thought made you feel a bit uneasy. Where was he hiding?  
With your back to the wall, you peeked around a corner, only inching forward when you were sure that the coast was clear. 

Suddenly, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist and pull you back, until your back was once again against the wall, Vanderwood standing in front of you with a smirk on his face and caging you in with his arms on either side of you. "Gotcha, baby girl..."  
Your heart was beating rapidly and for a moment you couldn't do anything but stare up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. 

_Shit... I need to think fast. I need a plan, before he can win this!_

That's when an idea hit you. You two had never talked about what was allowed and what would be foul play, so you decided to just go for it.  
His brows furrowed ever so slightly in confusion when you reached up to tangle a hand in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It didn't take long until he let his guard down and melted into it, one of his hands now resting on your waist. 

But as soon as you parted, you raised your gun, pointed it at his chest and shot.  
By the time his brain caught up with what had just happened, you already smiled widely up at him.  
"That was a dirty little trick there, princess..."  
"We never said that any of us would play fair", you countered chuckling. "Besides, we both know I would've probably lost against you, if I would've played fair." You got on your tiptoes to steal another kiss. 

No matter how much he wanted to be mad at you for tricking him like that, or at himself for falling for something like that, his lips still quirked up into a small smile and in the semi darkness of the room, he pressed closer to you and leaned down to nip on your earlobe, your breath hitching at the action. He knew too damn well how to get to you... "I hope you're aware that this calls for a rematch, eventually. And then I really won't go easy on you."  
Biting your lower lip to hide your amused expression, you leaned into his firm chest, playing with the hem of his shirt. "That does sound like you had fun, though. Otherwise I doubt you'd want a rematch." There was a slight teasing edge to your voice. 

Vanderwood took a small step back from you and instead reached out to take your hand, gently tugging you along. The game was over after all. "It wasn't too bad, I have to admit it. But! That doesn't mean I'll tag along for this all the time now", he added quickly and the way you pouted adorably up at him, made him chuckle. Your heart skipped a beat at that. For someone who could easily kill a person with a teaspoon, he could also be way too cute. 

"That's okay. I'm sure I can talk you into doing a lot of other things, instead. After all, you seem to be having a hard time to say no to a challenge!", you teased, to which he answered by wrapping his arms around you from behind and tickling your sides, causing you to squeak and laugh. "No, stop! That's not fair!"  
"Says the one who tricked me, just a couple minutes ago!" 

Save to say, you both actually had a lot of fun and Vanderwood didn't mind it too much that he lost against you. Not with the way you were beaming, your eyes sparkling in a way that made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Maybe, he'd let you win other things as well on occasion, if it'd mean that he'd get to see that look on you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff!
> 
> Feedback would be highly appreciated ^_^


End file.
